yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 18 Episode 21: Volcanic surfing
Kin Tasanagi: " Eden... where did you put the box..." Kin said standing behind him with his tooth brush in his mouth. " I told you... three times already. Don't move my box. I need that box, it has.... things in it that are an essintal to my everyday life!" ||||Confession Mode: You Know Eden's a cool room-mate you know. He cheered for me in my fight and after a bit of pleading he let me back into the room. He's from Kasaihana like me, he even let go of the fact I broke his camera almost a year ago. Unless... He's forgot about it. Either way, The guy's pretty cool. Only thing that gets me... is all that fucking hair gel.. * Holds up Hair gel. * Soul Glow... Grease Mo? This Cannot... be healthy to put in your hair... I mean... right? |||| It had been a saturday, the last rounds of the 1st rounds of the main stream GMAF were still underway and things were going smoothly for the fighters. Win or lose everyone was having a great time. Even Kin had been having a pretty decent time, despite his first loss. He felt like he grew more than anything. " So Did you movee my box or not? " Kin said wearing an open vest, hair had grown within the healing tank, cascading over his back to the point he had to wear it in a long pony tail. His healing factor, and the pods healing factor had been the product of this. And due to this, Kin had been in even better conditon than he had been before the fight. His sandals pressed into the carpet of there room as he waited to hear his room-mates reaction. FuckUub!_: Eden remained in mid air floating in the midst of the dawn of light peering through the window, His hair blew gently through the crescent winds before he slightly threw his emerald green eyes at the sound of Kin accusing him yet again. Eden quickly fell amongst the seat that stood below him, gently placing his leg over his right knee while gently laying his cheek amongst his left knuckle.” You mean this box ? “ Eden calmly stated lifting the pillow from the tip of Kins bead revealing a box huddled up by layers and layers of sheets. III Confession mod : Eden leaned against the chair , A half pint of gel planted against the palm of his hands swiftly he planted the ends of the combs into the gel before brushing it through his hair. He did this a couple times hoping it to have an accurate edge pointing forward, “ Is it good now “ - cut- Eden slightly combed it a few more times hoping it met what he wanted it to me a rounded edge with sharpened sides “ how about no -.. - cut- Eden appeared again seating up with his chest focused out in his halfway black beater outlining his muscular edges with his baggy dbz pants that resembled two air bags “.. Kins not a bad kid and all but sheesh the man knows how to complain .. and I thought Morgan was bad , And don’t get me started on the hair issue the tub looks like pure evidence of bigfoot's existence hair.. is literally everywhere It’s Tch.. But hey after all that he’s really not a bad guy.. Yeah he lost but we all lose right ? .. well unless you’re Eden Creed heh.. “ Eden teased snarling his polished white teeth. “.. Didn’t you lose to Keyomi “ a voice stated from behind the camera, Eden scoffed a bit turning away from the camera “ Ahem , ANYWAYS.. That damn box is an issue ≥. like what the hells in that thing that he’s so protective over it ?! III Eden pushed from his seat grabbing a few Gels from his cabnet stacked with the best gels of Kassihana city. “ Hmmm which one should I use today.. Moose shine , Glow- fo sho- or Soul Glow hmm “ Becky (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘): Kat’s short curly red locks bounced around on her head as she tried to pick the lock of her own room. She kept twisting the doorknob and poking a bobby pin through the hold of the lock. “Lost the damn.. key.. agai—!” She fell forward landing on her knees and hands as the door opened, she looked up to see Morgan in her room passed out asleep on Kat’s bed. She turned over and sat on the floor. She blinked a few times before getting up. “Yeesh..” She leaned over her poking her cheek. |||Confession||| Kat poked the camera a few times. “Is it on? Do I just talk or?” She looked to the side and looked back at the camera. “Oh! Yeah hey.. so um this is weird. I feel like I’m talking to myself.. anyways Morgan. She’s like my only friend but she’s super cool and is probably the only person who understands me you know? It’s just… how do I say this nicely? She came home wasted.. drinking for the past 3 days. I went crazy looking everywhere for her! .. To find her sitting in our room with my bra on her head and looking through my panties! So embarrassing.. I mean what was I supposed to do I just stood there like an idiot! ….” Kat looked around innocently. “But she did say my panties were cute so…” She blushed proud of herself for picking cute under garments soon noticing what she was happy about she folded her arms quickly and angrily to cover it up. “But ehem.. Yeah. She had me worried sick. Don’t ever do that again YOU HEAR ME MORGAN?” She huffed pointing her nose up like a prissy teenage girl and stormed out mumbling. “Damn.. heart attacks.. fuckin.. girl…” She grumbled walking out of the camera’s view. ||| Kat pulled away from Morgan and sat at the desk pulling out her book. “Finally time to read..” She smiled opening her book and leaning back in her chair. Andie: ::Suzume had received a message that she had been moved to another room. Something about the room now being a crime scene, and that everything that she owned in the room was now evidence in the investigation. Thank goodness they said they were going to reimburse her for everything, just meant that tomorrow she would have to go shopping on the island. Not one of her favorite things to do in the world, but it's not like she had much of a choice. She had been informed that she would be in a room with two other girls from her school. Now she knew their names, and had heard them from time to time but she really didn't know them that well. She just hopped that the people in charge of the resort had informed them of their new roommate.:: |||Confession Mode||| *She sighed sitting in front of the camera* "Well I just hope these girls don't mind too much. I really don't want to have to deal with drama." *she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.* "I hope my first roommate is okay though. I wonder what happened to her?"||| ::As Suzume came to the door she figured she shouldn't just open it, even though she had been given a key to the room. She gently knocked at the door to see if someone was there.:: Kin Tasanagi: Kin aggressively took his box dashing out to a corner, taking out his issues of Thunder man. ||||| " Oh Thunder Man... How I love that Man. Ahh but no seriously I love the series. My most favorite thing about him is that he's a hero of integrity and that he cares about the well being of even his enemies. That in it self is a valuble asset for any warrior." ||||| Kin looked outside eying some girls walking through the resort in there beach clothing, skimpy bikin's and revealing clothing that pretty much had been nothing at all. " So... Creed." Kin said refering to Eden by his last name. " You got a girl back home?" ||||| " Speaking of girls... Me and Suzume Have... gotten well...( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ta-g4cSuiCA ) * Images of Suzume and Kin making out aggressively throughout the resort in a flashing montage of day and night in random places, innapropriate places, and then just really awkward places.* -Sighs- She's... she's a great girl. Didnt know she was that aggressive though. We've been doing awesome since she told me how she really felt. And for all the viewers at home. No we didnt rush it, I mean not really. We've known each other for almost a year. I did throw me off however. But all in all the feelings mutual you know. ||||| Before Eden could even answer Kin's ear piece began to go off before a loud siren echoed throughout the whole resort. The Echo being boomed as it went through all he voice boxes throughout the massive inner city of resort city. " Attention all Pussies of the GMAF , I bet you all think your so tough huh ?! Well I got something to tell ya ! Sorry to break your hopes and dreams but your not ! not even close I CuntKicker along with my team run a show called “ Don’t Bitch out ! “ and we do some crazy and epic shit. And when I say crazy and epic I mean some crazy and epic shit ! I challenge you bastards to a surfing contest .... in a VOLCANO ! YEAAAAAAH Pussies on a motherfucking Volcano ...... So If you GMAF bastards think you own a pair then accept my challenge ! I CuntKicker invite anyone to out volcano surfing challenge ! So don’t pussy out ! or may I say DONT BITCH OUT pussies . My crew and I shall be filming the damn thing as we go so we are gonna show how much of a pussy you all are on live national tv only on FTV so show up and don’t bitch out Cunt Kicker is out ! “ The message faded into static. Kin turned his attention to Eden with a confused expression on his face. " OH... AND WE GOT SOME BITCH NAMED KEYOMI UP HERE, SHE HAS A FUCKING MOUTH ON HER, WE FOUND HER RUNNING IN OUR STASH. IF NO ONE SHOWS UP, WE'LL TOSS HER ASS INTO THE VOLCANO HAHAHAAHAHHAAH!!!" Kin's face went stale as he face palmed. "... Got Damn it! " Kin rushed out of the front door without question. FuckUub!_: Eden lifted a brow at Kins question , Did he know about Mary ? Would he have to kill him for the knowledge he had assumed he had. Eden hummed for a bit his face turned blue he had an obsession for Mary where he’d literally kill for her so any mention of her name by someone else or a hint that they knew about her was enough to tick Eden off. Eden slowly blew a calm and vivid breath. Keeping his composure forcing a gruesome smile III Confession III “ What If I do have a lady back home , whats it too ya ?.. . Fine since Im constantly being begged to speak on her I’ll let out a few intel.. zoo her name is Mary.. Oh Mary she’s a wild card thats for sure ! We have a bit off an odd relation haven’t done anything romantic as of yet but Im not even sure if she’s into that type of stuff..AND for all the viewers watching from home.. Yes we totally rushed it.. like literally and ..since Im Eden Creed you’re future lord and savior I must say It was GRRREEEAT ! “ Eden gave off a sinister grin towards the camera for a good two minutes without even a blink before they finally decided to bring it back to the scene with Eden and kin III “ A gal back home well it FuckUub!_: Eden lifted a brow at Kins question , Did he know about Mary ? Would he have to kill him for the knowledge he had assumed he had. Eden hummed for a bit his face turned blue he had an obsession for Mary where he’d literally kill for her so any mention of her name by someone else or a hint that they knew about her was enough to tick Eden off. Eden slowly blew a calm and vivid breath. Keeping his composure forcing a gruesome smile III Confession III “ What If I do have a lady back home , whats it too ya ?.. . Fine since Im constantly being begged to speak on her I’ll let out a few intel.. zoo her name is Mary.. Oh Mary she’s a wild card thats for sure ! We have a bit off an odd relation haven’t done anything romantic as of yet but Im not even sure if she’s into that type of stuff..AND for all the viewers watching from home.. Yes we totally rushed it.. like literally and ..since Im Eden Creed you’re future lord and savior I must say It was GRRREEEAT ! “ Eden gave off a sinister grin towards the camera for a good two minutes without even a blink before they finally decided to bring it back to the scene with Eden and kin III “ A gal back home well it-s “before Eden was able to finish answering Kins questions he was quickly forced to silent by the rather vulgar message sent by a bunch of idiot barbarians who Eden thought had nothing better to do. Eden shrugged a bit “ Damn.. Barbarians who is stupid enough to do su -..” Eden turned to see Kin dash out the room , “ Shit.. Oh what the hell ..” Eden stated finally decided to ride along with a slight shrugging of his shoulders rolling his tank top down and following after Kin. Becky (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘): Kat leaned back in her chair balancing as she read her book, then hearing the door knock she turned to look at the door but losing her balance and falling backwards as the book landed perfectly on her head. “GAH!—… I can’t just have one day…” She growled opening the door. “YES?— Oh.. s-sorry hi! Come in. You’re the new roommate right? Aha.. I heard what happened. I’m sorry.” She rubbed the back of her head a little embarrassed. ||Confession|| Kat had her face in her hands. Mumbling into her hands now. “She definitely thinks I’m a psycho with anger issues now." She looked up from her hands. “At least she looks nice.. heh.. I hope I won’t leave an even worse impression.” She sighed. ||| Kat opened the door wider for her revealing her room with Morgan on her bed knocked out and her panties lying all over the floor with her bra on Morgan’s head still. She turned to look at her new roommate with big green eyes then back at Morgan. “Uhh..” ||Confession|| Kat began hitting her head against the wall countless times. —Camera cuts— Kat came back in with a head wrap to cover the bruise on her head. “Ehm.. so about that first impression thing.. I think I ruined it just … a tad bit..” She giggled nervously rubbing her head.||| Kat quickly scattered to pick up her stuff and pulled the bra off Morgan’s head. “AHahaha.. S-Sorry forgot to clean! Don’t mind her she had.. a rough few days…” Kat giggled nervously scattering to put away her things now. She pointed to the extra bed in the room. “That’s your bed! Make yourself at home please.” She smiled sweetly with her hands behind her back holding onto her bra. She scooted away quickly to put it away. “Jeez..” Andie: ::The door was opened and girl with red hair was standing in the door way. Well at least the resort staff told someone, the girl rubbed her head and apologized. Suzume shrugged it was no big deal to her. The room looked a little disheveled and the other girl in the room was passed out on the bed.:: ||Confession|| "I think Kat was kind of embarrassed about the state of things in the room when I got there. But the thing is, it didn't really bother me. I pretty easy going so as long as I have a little corner to my self Im cool. It's not like we're going to be stuck together, like maybe in college situation. This is just for the tournament, so I think I can handle a few pairs of panties lying around."|| "No its fine, thanks you guys... as for making myself at home... I'll have to do some shopping tomorrow seeing as the police confiscated everything in my room. All I have is what's on my back and what's in my beach bag. Can't do much unpacking with a towel, a couple of books, and some sun screen." ::She sat down on the bed, and looked over at the girl passed out on the bed.:: "You're roomie looks like she over did it at the bars. She's gonna feel horrid when she wakes up, should probably have some aspirin or something ready for her." ||Confession|| "Well, I'm not gonna feel to sorry for the girl. I know the legal drinking age is dropped on the island for a reason. And she fell for it hook, line and sinker, hopefully she wont get too sick though. But considering Kat said she was like on a three day binge. I'm afraid she's going to be in for a world of hurt."|| ::Suzume set her bag on the bed next to her.:: "My names Suzume by the way. I don't think I've met you at school before? Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0742cxw3moA ) " Bastard has my sister!" Kin said rushing through the resort, Eden falling pursuit behind him as he rushed through like a wild man. One of the camera men got in Kin's face and he scowled punching him right in the jaw causing him to crash into a vending machine getting K.O'd in one punch. He parkoured his way through the resort untill he finall came to a stop, putting his hand out to stop Eden's following accerlation. " There it is! " |||| " Ok, My sisters a total grande bitch. But she's still MY sister. And I'm going to save her! " |||| Kin rushed up the sides of the Volcano with Eden shortly behind him. As the two young men rain through the forrested area of around the Volcano, one of the enemies would leap down in there wild tribal barbarian biker gang like wear. 5 in all. The one that fell infront of Kin got a swerving Punch in the gut causing him to blast into a tree, only for the other one to get a running bicycle kick right in the chest, leaving the last three to Eden. " KEYOMIIII!!" **** Meanwhile on top of the valcano. **** " Look at the whore squirm fiesty one to isnt she!? " Keyomi squirmed in his grip a demonic scowl on her face as she cursed him out under neathe the duck tape. Even Dean Martian had been knocked out by the roughens, he had been the first to try to save Keyomi. " Sir! The Creed, And Tasanagi boy are rushing into the area now. " " HAHAHAH FUCCCKKK YEAHH NOW WERE GONNA HAVE A PARTY, KEEP EVERYTHING AS PLANNED BOYS WE DONT WANT TO UPSET THE BOSS LETS MAKE SURE THESE TWO DONT REACH THERE NEXT ROUNDS HAHAHAHAAHAH!" ***** Back to our Heroes! ***** " Yo! Creed! " Kin said coming to a stop as he pointed at the top where they had been waiting for them. " It might get rough from here... if you wanna back out... this may be the best time to do it. Thanks for helping me get this far. She's my sister, and I know you dont have to do this." Kin said nodding his head. FuckUub!_: Eden trailed Kin in his fiery rage. He simply ducked and dived passed every incoming camera men who thought it was smart to stand in there way. But it didn't take long for them to figure out the consequence. As they finally reached the satanic influence piercing through the skies in which the volcano impaled through. Eden watched as Kin took out those two bastards. IIIConfessionIII " ...Well even a king must give respect where its due and Kin he's earned taking out those brutes so fast and efficiently...He's faster then he looks last time I seen some one that fast was at th..- wait a minute..IIIConfession stopsIII Eden quickly lunged forward dropping upon one knee as he slid forth grabbing the leg of one of the bikers. Eden quickly picked him swiftly wacking both his team mates both fell from the edge. Eden quickly threw the male he held forcing his body to propel through the air before swiftly launched the midst of his face into the gut of the biker severely damaging his lungs. Eden turned to Kin a bit offended by his comment. "Tch.. step aside " Eden stated swiftly brushing past Kin " I didn't come all the way out here for nothing " Eden shot back before accelerating towards the path leading to the Cuntkicker. Kin Tasanagi: ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfeQhbzPp68 ) Kin had made it to the summit of the volcano together and there they faced the gang. The Leader stood there with Keyomi by his feet. " HA!!!!!!! I SEE YOU GUYS FINALLY MADE IT, CONGRADULATIONS!" He said clapping his hands together. " Give me my sister back! " Kin said pointed at the leader who simply tossed Eden and Kin both a metallic silver board. " Donrite boards, made from the volcanoes stones and molten hot lava to substain the volcanoes heat. All the while keeping the rider alive IF they can handle it." The leader said sliding his fingers through his greasy sloppy hair. " Tch..." Kin said spitting at the ground infront of him, a scowl on his face. " HAHAHAHA SO YOU PRETTY BOY WITH THE HAIR!" He said pointing to Eden with a grin on his face. " YOU RIDE.. FIRST.. MOTHER.. FUCKER! AGAINST LAMB CHOP!" Lamb chop had been a pyschotic barbarian biker with green punk hair. " HAHAHAHA WERE GONNA SURF SURF SURF SURF HAHAHA SURF SURF!" " LAMB CHOPS A BIT STUPID, BUT HE'S THE BEST RIDER WE GO. AND YOU PUSSY BOY, YOU GO NEXT." He said refering to Kin. " THE GOAL, SURF DOWN TO THE SWIRL OF THE VOLCANOE BEFORE THE OTHER PERSON AND THEN RIDE THE LAVAS CURRENT UP TO THE TOP ALL THE WHILE NOT DYING HAHAHAHAH! HOWEVER, IF ONE OF MY BOYS BEATS YOU UP HERE. THEN YOU AUTOMATICALLY LOSE!" " Why are you doing this.... " The Bikers looked at each other bursting out laughing. " why are you doing thisssss HAHAHABAHAHAHAHAAH YOU LITTLE DICK FACE BITCH BECAUSE WE CAN THATS WHY, REQUEST FROM THE BOSS. SO GREASER BOY, GET TO RIDING!" Said the leader, Lamb chop had already been on his decked out lava board. " hahah HAHAHA SURF SURF SURF!" " ON YOUR MARK, GET SET... GO!" FuckUub!_: {https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pjzkEM2GWc4} Eden gave off a slight nod perching his hands through the peak empty space held in his pockets, “ Alright “ Eden stated staring at his opponent and not a bit of amused, He looked as if he had an IQ around the negatives. But Eden quickly shrugged it off who was he to discriminate. The young aspired to be king took the board feeling against it’s cool edges slight outlining it’s rounded ends testing it’s ability to withstand the volcano and hope this one wasn't rigged, Eden held the board between his armpits pursuing to the end of the volcano where the molten rocks shot before him revealing a stream of lava meeting a far off distance. His cold and distant eyes traced each molten rock quickly analyzing a plan to meet the end of the lava flow before.. Lamb chop. Quickly throwing the board against the lava allowing it to swiftly shake before catching it’s balance the diligent Eden perching forward forcing his toe to meet its tip being as careful as he can just ride along so the board was sturdy enough for him to be able to stand straight aboard the board. “ I oughta beat you like the bitch you are haha ! “ Lamb Chop stated Eden eyes remained set on the finish line completely ignoring him , His boys acted as hype men as he spoke “ Ay boy Darly what's that onew bedtime story where that one animal beat that other animal to the end og the finish line ?” Lamb chop questioned him turning to his buddy, Darly quickly tapped his finger against his chin. “ err ugh Beauty and the beast ? WAIT No the lion and the mouse “ Darly stated giving off a laughter with the snap of his fingers. “ Lion and the mouse ? I don’t think that was it Ol Boy Darly I think .. the rabbit and the turtle ? YEAH THATS IT ! Im the rabbit and your that ol turtle haha ! “ Lamb Chop giggled they all laugh´´ “ Haha good one Lamb Chop “ Darley added , “ Eden slightly shook his head “... The rabbit lost ..idiot” Eden whispered IIIConfession BoxII ”.... I feel as if my IQ had dropped tremendously just breathing in the same air as those buffoons… I mean could they be any dumber ? Tch.. the lack of intelligence in this damn world.” IIIConfession BoxIII Eden held his hands in his pockets and as soon as he heard go Lamb Chop shot off like a rocket with no intentions of stopping , But Eden started off slow he understood the anatomy of a volcano so he knew being too hasty could prove to be deadly no matter how good his regenerative healing Eden followed Lamb chop through the lava flow as they swiftly rode against the currents. Eden watched as a disruption within the lava flow began to form just within reaching distance from lambchop. Eden forced his feet to meet an angle just as that little eruption shot up a stream of molten rock interrupted Lamb Chop, He quickly turned a three sixty degree turn allowing Eden to quickly perform a kick flip. It would seem as if time slowed down as Eden pushed from his board as the board spun in mid air its bottom pushed the flow to the side opposite of Eden. Finally Eden caught his board again now in the lead. Lamb Chop infuriated quickly pulled a pistol from the grasp of his belt quickly aiming it at Eden. His first bullet slightly missed Eden whom due to his reflex swiftly dodged to the side watching the bullet slowly graze his cheek, Eden quickly grinded his teeth pushing the board forward Lamb Chop quickly sped forward to where he’d be riding his board next to him. “ You’re FINISH ! “ Lamb Chop shouted aiming his pistol at Eden which was so close to Edens face he can see all that was held within that silver pitt of deadly arsenal. With his sudden reaction Eden pulled Lamb Chop by his wrist towards him while throwing his back back allowing Lamb Chop to shoot at the board itself. Eden quickly leapt upon Lamb Chops board allowing him to fall upon his own both trading boards. It would seem as if the bullet Lamb Chop shot caused a disruption in the lava flow causing a mini eruption which caught Lamb Chop alone. Eden swiftly moved from the scene in the lead once more , but to his surprise out came Lamb Chop from the eruption with third degree burning. Eden caught the blood lust overflowing from his eyes he could only guess that that boy was running off of adrenaline . Eden caught the blood lust in his eyes. Eden moved to the side allowing Lamb Chop to meet him where they quickly traded punches, Eden ended it with a headbut quickly pulling among his elbow which he did the same to both constantly switching boards. They quickly were caught by a halt due to the scenery of an eruption about to come crashing down upon them. And that is just what it did The Lava buried them both beneath it’s infuriated heat .A ball of hot gas took it’s place upon the scene destroying everyone's sight of things , But when it came to view they’d see a mystery figure come out from the gas his hair as spiky as ever but he was only able to take two steps before falling and rolling down the peak of the finish line only to see Lamb Chops body being nothing but bones and ashes. Eden had come out after him wiping the dust off his attire. It had seemed as if Eden had used lamb chops body as a shield as soon as the lava came down Eden threw lambChop along with his board over head just so he was able to receive as little damage as possible , though he did receive some burning it was nothing his regenerative healing factor couldnt handle. Eden allowed a light sigh to escape the grasp of his lungs slightly brushing past Lamb Chops crew , “ Your Turn “ Eden stated to Kin throwing his thumb backwards towards the lava flow. Kin Tasanagi: " Your Turn.. " He heard Eden state as he walked away. |||| " I'm not going to say im not impressed with the guy, gotta have skills to pull that off. But all in all. I mean... I could do better. " Kin said staring at the camera with a straight face while the sounds of crickets could be hard chirping behind his prideful statement||||| " HA! YOU BEAT CHOPS! HE WAS OUR FASTEST RIDER! LAZER SHOW THIS CITY FAGGOT WHAT HAPPENS WHEN HE GETS IN OUR WAY. " Lazer pulled from the crowd, he wore a football uniform with Spikes through the shoulder pads and his arm bands" Im ready..."( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rrWb-EnLNrA ) Both of them pulled to the edge of the volcano where they both took off the ledge, kin did a kick flip off of the board, doing an ollie at the same time to make his drop a bit more accerlated. Kin skate boared often when he was at home, so this came to him easily but none the less it was going to be a challange. His body tucked and spun rapidly as he kicked off one of the incoming lava rocks that blasted out of the pit of the volcano. He kicked off of it with the board and rode along the walls of the Volacano. Lazer eyed Kin, keeping his arms back as he began to pick up speed. Kin ollied off the wall darting himself right infront of Lazer where they both then went neck and neck with speed. SHifting past each other in zig-zag motions trying to out beat each other... Meanwhile. ///// " THIS IS THE WORLD NEWS! WE JUST WATCHED THE YOUNG COMBATANAT EDEN RUSH DOWN THE VOLCANO! AND NOW'S THE TASANAGI BOYS TURN! BOTH BOYS SHOW AN INHUMAN LEVEL OF ATHELTEISM! DEAR GOD THIS IMPOSSIBLE! " ///// Kin tucked himself in and when him and Lazer dashed past one another the last time there shoulders bashed into each other with so much force the Lava around the both of them errupted in a massive wave like Tsunami! Kin kicked off, and so did Lazer. Kin going right, and Lazer left, both rolled the tide of the Lava Kin's clothing had been burned and tarnished but he didnt show a glint of pain. " HAHAHHAAHA BEAT HIM LAZER QUIT FUCKING AROUND! " Said the leader, he took hold of his Gun and began to fire an assessment of shots In Kin's general direction forcing Kin's Board to split in half into two parts. Kin's adaptive mind allowed him to jump up, doing a spin as he danced through the bullets and landed both feet on the two parts of his now broken blades. Ripping off the sleeves off his shirt off and tying them around the broken board pieces in attempts to turn them into rollerskates! " GOT DAMN IT! " Said the leader as he shouted out of sheer faustration. ( http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5cu24JgD71r9bkeao1_500.gif ) Kin and Lazer both drifted in the air staring at one another as if in slow motion as there bodies glided through the air. " AGGHHH!" Lazer blasted forward, using his chi, and so did Kin meeting each other in a clash of some sort! The clash caused the waves to errupt all around! ( http://gallery1.anivide.com/_full/57133_1363561740.gif ) Kin tucked himself from the blast raidus as his body drifted in the air he'd pull his fist back. " NO MORE GAMES! " He blasted down to the Lava riding the up roar But Lazer had beaten him to the finish line but as for making it back to the top Kin still had a chance. Using his chi he'd send a punch so hard into he pit of the Volcano that caused it to shake... and rummble. " OH NO! WHAT ARE YOU INSANE?!?!?!? DONT MAKE THE DAMN THING ERRUPT! " Said the leader but it didnt stop the young Tasanagi. Sending the punch down to the Lava, the Skin off of his Kins right hand had been burned off to the Bone but with this deed, the Lava Blasted up in a tunnel. And there Had been Kin, Skating along the tube of explosion blasting right passed Lazer and blasting right out of the Volcano doing a series of back flips! " AGGHHHH NO NO NO NO! YOU STUPID CITY! " All of the gang memebers had rushed away except the leader who put Keyomi on his shoulder and attempted at running away. But the AIrborune Kin had a better Idea. He blasted forward " GIVE... ME... BACK... MY... SISSSTTERRR!!!!" Kin said as he chased down the Leader who had been on his board now riding down the Lava current that was getting ready to rush into the forrest area around the Volcano. Kin landed on his 'skates' sliding down the lava avalanche down the volcano mountain in hot pursuit of his sisters Kidnappers. " DAMN IT! I CANT REACH HIM!" FuckUub!_: Eden sat amongst a rock watching the performance before him , It was quite a amazing show of speed and power but all Eden cared about at the moment was going home and getting what needs to be done before the start of his match. “ If anyones gonna hurt that girl it’s gonna be me !... I have a score to settle with her “ Eden stated quickly lunging his leg upwards at a 90 degree angle quickly clotheslining the leader. (( how it looks perfectly xD http://38.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m3zx8ygRfO1qbz5eoo1_500.gif )) If this were to connect his body would repeat several flips in mid air. Eden quickly lunging his arms out to catch Keyomi. If this were successful Eden would run the rest of the way with her evading the range of destruction set to fall by the wrath of the eruption. If Eden were to successfully escape along with any other members of Cunt Kickers Crew. Eden would quickly plant Keyomi amongst the floor and turn towards his gang , “ I’m about done with all your shits If you don’t have anything better to do then be gone ! Leave my presence ! or forever hold your peace ! “ Eden shouted throwing his fist into the gut of the air slightly wagging it at the crew. Kin Tasanagi: Kin rushed over to his sister and ripped the tape off her mouth and she panted. " NO ONE ASKEDYOU TO COME SAVE ME! " She said with a blush on her face. Kin sighed smiling to himself for reassurance that she hadnt been hurt. Hugging her tightly he burried his head into her neck and held her cloe to him. ".. Keyomi.." He said sighing and hugging her laughing to himself. /////Meanwhile...///// " We have the Athletsism recorded now... do we just let them continue on from here? " Said the white haired male who had been stalking kin throughout the resort. " Yes... let them be, we have the information we need, on to the next task.." Said ralpheal as he tuned his back on the scene and the white haired male followed in pursuit. Category:Ark 18